Lips of an Angel
by Madame Kat
Summary: cute little fluffy fic! roxas sees axel doing something inexplicable and thinks the worst of it! AkuRoku i phail at summaries


Roxas lied on his bed, flicking through his magazine, listening to his favourite song. He sang along with the song at the top of his lungs; "My girl's in the next room, Sometimes I wish she was you! I guess we never really moved on!"

He paused the song at the sound of banging against the wall, "What is it Larx? I'm tryin' to have some me-time in here!" he asked through the wall.

"Will you shut up?! You're not the only one trying to relax! And all that stupid lovey-dovey crap you're singing is grossing me out. I'M NOT YOUR GIRL!" the Savage Nymph yelled back at Roxas.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I'm not saying you're my girl Larx, they're the god-damn lyrics to the song!" he replied, trying to keep his mellow.

"WELL THE SONG SUCKS!!!" she screamed, causing Roxas to jump back and fall on the ground.

He growled at the offending wall before getting up and resuming listening to the song even louder this time, "It's really good to hear your voice, Saying my name, It sounds so sweeeet! Coming from the lips of an angel, Hearing those words, It makes me weeeeak!" he sang. He finally turned the music down to a reasonable decibel count, not because of the living PMS attack in the next room, but because his ears were begining to ring. He crawled back onto the bed, spreading out his arms and legs. He let his head fall to the side, drawing his attention to his bedside table. As usual, his focus went straight to the picture frame sitting on the side. It was a fairly new picture, only taken about two months ago, but since he put it in his room he couldn't stop looking at it. It was taken when he and his best friend Axel had raided Demyx's sugar supply, they were sharing one of his unnecesarilly large lollipops. Roxas remembered that day well... He almost told Axel his feelings that day, he had been about to spit it out when Demyx had stormed in and crashed a wave down onto his plans... literally. Their clothes were soaked.

Roxas turned off the music and grabbed the frame. 'Thanks for the memories...' it read at the top in Axel's handwriting. "Some memories..." he mumbled to himself. He ran his fingers over the glass frame before pressing it against his chest, the cold feeling of it on his skin chilling his spine. "Why do you have to be so damn irresistable?" he whispered.

Roxas could faintly hear a sitar being strummed in the distance, _'I guess Demyx is practicing again,'_ he thought, though there was another noise accompanying it. A voice.

"_Honey why you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey why are you crying, Is everything okay? I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud."_ Roxas knew that song, the singing continued as he put the picture frame down and walked to his drawer, he pulled a shirt on quickly.

He pulled the door open at the same time as his neighbour, "Larxene!" he said, surprised.

Larxene looked just as suprised as Roxas, "Wait, you're not the one singing?" she asked.

Roxas shook his head 'no'. The two of them made their way down the hall together only to stop at the front entrance. The two leaned over the balcony looking over the entrance to see Demyx playing the sitar while Axel was singing. "_I never want to say goodbye, But boy you make it hard to be faithful, With the lips of an angel..."_ the redhead sang beautifully. Roxas felt jelousy bubble up inside of him as he watched the scene below him.

He looked over to see what Larxene was doing and what he saw was quite unexpected, Larxene was smiling warmly at him, "You okay?" she whispered. Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, nodding stiffly. Larxene's arms closed around him, "Don't worry, if he was silly enough to choose Demyx over you then he isn't even worth it," she stroked his hair gently. Roxas felt hot tears run down his cheeks, "C'mon, let's go," Larxene ushered him away from the balcony to his room.

~*~*~*~*~

Roxas walked sluggishly with Larxene into the dining hall, he didn't want to go to dinner but Larxene had forced him to. Just like on every Sunday, placements on the table were in order of number ranking, and for once, Roxas was grateful for that, it meant he could sit next to Larxene. However, it also meant that Axel was seated next to Demyx, _'I bet they're both ecstatic about that!' _he thought bitterly. Larxene must've read his mind because she placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, leading him to his seat.

Dinner proceeded without any mishaps, Roxas spent the majority of the time playing with his food, looking like someone just ate his puppy then gave him the bones as a Christmas present. Towards the end of dinner, somebody finally did something remotely out of the ordinary. Axel and Demyx got up from out of their seats, "Attention everyone, Number IX and I have been working on something that we would all like to show you!" Axel said, fairly excitedly. Roxas groanded aloud, earning a soft jab in the ribs from Larxene's elbow.

Axel and Demyx walked in front of the dining hall table, Demyx summoned his sitar and Axel started making intricate patterns in the air with fire as he waited for Demyx to tune the sitar. During which time, Roxas lifted his head up and rested it on his hands, waiting for the worst to come.

When Demyx was finally ready, he gave Axel a thumbs up and began playing a familiar tune. Axel took a deep breath and began to sing, "_Honey why you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey why are you crying, Is everything okay? I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud." _Roxas felt his eyes burning again, he squinted them shut and tried to block out the sound of Axel's beautiful voice. "_This boy's in the next room, And I just wish he was you. I guess we never really got along..."_ the redhead continued to sing. Roxas opened his eyes again, those weren't the words to the song... "_I'd really like to hear you voice, Saying my name, It'd sound so sweet..."_ he continued. Those definetly aren't the words! _"Coming from the lips of an angel, Hearing those words, It'd make me weak!" _Roxas' eyes were open fully now. He was watching as Axel drew a big heart in the air out of fire, "_I never want to say goodbye, But boy you make me want to be faithful, With the lips of an angel..."_ he continued to watch as Axel made an arrow shoot through the heart. Demyx started playing the sitar much softer and Axel walked over to Roxas, he took Roxas' hand and began to speak, "Roxas, I've known you for years now on some many different levels; workmates, best friends, lovers," Roxas blushed at the last one, "And that's why I have to ask you this..." he got down on one knee and reached into his cloak pocket, never tearing his eyes away from the blonde boy's face. "Roxas..." he pulled out a tiny, velvet box, "Will you marry me?" Roxas' eyes went like saucers as Axel opened the little box the reveal a diamond ring with two stones on either side of it, the colour of Roxas' eyes.

Roxas felt dizzy, he couldn't find his voice, he squeezed his eyes shut and nodded wildly. Axel slid the ring onto Roxas' hand and stood up, Roxas leapt into his embrace, kissing him desperately. The others at the table as well as Demyx all applauded and whistled crazily. When the two finally seperated for air, Roxas found his voice, "I love you..." he breathed.

Axel smiled warmly, "I love you too, babe."


End file.
